


That Dense Motherfluffer

by zeldatalestuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boat tubing, Fluff, For my sisters birthday, Haru level man, Hinata is almost an expert, Kageyama can swim, M/M, Oneshot, Swimming, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatalestuck/pseuds/zeldatalestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Sis! Heres your present from me :D<br/>~~~~~<br/>Everyone else reading this -<br/>A cute experience I had the other day with one of my best friends, but I added a bit to make it a lot more shippy ;)<br/>(A bit of cussing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dense Motherfluffer

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata was allowed to take a friend swimming this time! It was going to be the best time of his life with Kageyama! Well, even if it turns out to be a bit more than he thought at first.

Every Saturday Daichi and Suga took part of their team swimming and boating on his Dad's speed boat, but by part, the two and one other always went. Usually it was Hinata, because he loved to swim as a hobby. 

This time Daichi let him bring another person, because he heard that recently Daichi got a promotion in his job. 

 _This is great!_ Hinata jumped randomly beside Kageyama, he didn't actually say it which soon made the moment awkward. 

Kageyama shook his head, even with his tone light, "Hyped for practice to be over?"

Hinata blushed, "Y-yeah. Sorry." He smiled brightly, "I'm super glad you're going to come this time!" He had to resist jumping again, instead just shaking with the excitement piercing through his body. 

Hinata heard a chuckle, looking at Kageyama, "Come on, we have to focus on the practice match, then it's time for swimming." It was getting less and less rare to see Kageyama smile, and it even got less scarier, which was pretty great considering where they started. 

There were two beach bags on the far end of the court by their usual volleyball duffel bags and both of them ended up glancing at them from time to time during the match. 

Saturday morning was already getting better by the second, everyone worked their hardest, even Tsukishima seemed to be in a good mood. He had a grin even most of the small match.

Kageyama and Hinata's team won, causing their sunny day to shine brighter, now for the car ride to the lake! 

 It was a half hour drive, the whole way there the 4 teammates had sang songs and talked about life with their funny stories and good times. 

"...And so I was an hour into the sensei's lecture and my mind completely blanked! With my luck, she called on me for an answer to a question!" Hinata was going on with one of his funniest stories, "All I could think of at that moment was  _volleyball._ So I exclaim 'Volleyball!' And she looks at me as if I sinned through every war itself!" The orange haired middle blocker started hacking in laughter, "The question was 'What's the most common plant grown in Japan?'!"

Daichi swerved slightly because even though it wasn't that impressive, everyone knew the answer and they had been laughing the whole trip. 

The captain tried to speak, not being able to with the laughter, "Guys... don't distract... the driver!" 

"Come on, we will be there in about 5 minutes. Let's give Daichi the peace and quiet he needs." Their team mom budded in with a chuckle, putting his hand on the middle by their captain's free hand, who gladly laced the couple's fingers together.

It was cute watching them hold hands so casually, as if they did it often. Kageyama couldn't help but want that with someone. Someone to hold and hug, kiss, maybe even a bit more depending on how good the relationship gets... _I bet Hinata would be a snuggle bear._ He thought, shrugging off the sudden emotion and want.

This dense motherfluffer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lake looked beautiful in the sun, gleaming with the light waves from all the boats on the water. Daichi and Suga turned to the two in the back admiring it's beauty, "So you two wanna get used to the water while we get the boat in the water?" 

"Uh... sure." Kageyama snapped out of his daze, "We can leave our bags in here, right?" 

"Kageyama, we have to claim a spot!" Hinata exclaimed, grabbing his bag and Kageyama, jumping out and running.

The setter was ripped out of the car, literally. He barely had time to grab his own carry and shut the car door. There were traces of giggles from their captain and team mom, but only for a second before the short boy dragged him across the shores to a spot under a lovely brown tree with green moss.

It was far from the people over at the boat docks, this lake was slightly crowded with a lot of people coming in and out of the water either from a boat or in the swimming area.

Both of them just took off their clothes and put on their swimsuits, completely forgetting that they weren't in the gym. But if Hinata was doing it, this must mean he does it a lot.

 _Speaking of which, where did that dumbass_ _go?_ Kageyama looked around, finding the middle blocker already in the lake. 

"Kags, what's the hold up!? Come on the water is pretty nice today!" 

 He pouted slightly, "Don't call me Kags!" 

Sigh,  _he's going to do it anyway and I know it._ The raven haired setter only put his feet in the water before revolting back, "It's  _pretty nice?!"_

"The lake is usually a bit colder, come on, just jump in and we will swim over to the docks!" Hinata was unusually preppy about swimming, it made him shift uncomfortably a bit. 

"All the way over there?! No wonder you have been getting more fit lately." Kageyama yelled, his feet now wet and cold. 

As if he couldn't get more freezing, a breeze that would usually feel nice started blowing.

Hinata swam, he walked, to the boat docks. Surprisingly the smaller teen was able to match his walking pace. "What the hell? How is he so fast?"

Once they were there, the setter refused to get in and Hinata was floating on his back and giving a relaxing 'ah'.

Kageyama sighed, going to the side, an evil smile crossing his face as he held his breathe and jumped in right beside Hinata. 

Which he immediately regretted. 

Teeth chattering when he climbed onto the dock, and arms wrapped around himself for warmth. 

"Kags, the water is warmer, you know." Hinata smiled, pulling the raven haired teen back in. 

Well he was not wrong about the water being warmer. 

Hinata with his hair down though, it took Kageyama a minute to recognize him. His hair was usually so floofy and spikey, but now it was soaked and sticking to his face.

He actually looked 

_Really._

_Fucking._

**_Cute._ **

The setter would have blushed if he wasn't so cold, and he could still feel the immense heat flying to his face while Hinata just stared with a confused look, "What?" 

This. dense. motherfluffer.

 "Nothing, let's just get back on the docks so my arms don't get too tired from treading." The teen hurriedly pushed himself on the docks, while Hinata attempted to. 

"Hey, uh, Kageyama?" He shoved himself half way onto the dock, flopping over in defeat, "Mind helping me out a bit?" 

"You can't get on the dock?" 

"It's difficult, s-shut up!" Shouyou stammered, balancing on his elbow as he continued to try to get up. 

He really did need help. 

Another long sigh, " _Dumbass."_ His mouth twitched upwards, but it didn't go too far.

Kageyama offered his hand, Hinata taking it but instead of trying to pull himself up, the poor middle blocker was pulled a little too much and found himself flying.

And they fell on each other, faces mere inches away from each other, anyone could see the tomatoes they became. "s-SORRY!" Tobio quickly apologized before throwing Hinata into the water. 

So much for the help.

Sputtering up water, Shouyou managed to get himself on the dock after a minute or two, laying there in defeat and still coughing with a burning nose. Luckily nothing too bad.

"Hey, you two ready?" 

Kageyama sat up quickly, shoving his head in the water like an ostrich, both of the parent like third years looked at one of their many crow children worriedly, then back at the water filled Hinata.

"So... uh... what happened?" Suga said slowly, still glancing back and forth between the two.

"Kageyama tried to help me up but it didn't go well," He coughed up more water as he sat up, "It's fine though, we'll be a-okay, just give us a second and go on the boat." 

The boat was Shouyou's favorite part, it was the reason they went in the first place. 

 _What happened over here?_ Koushi bit his finger, his other hand on his hip, " _Well, Daichi?"_ He said in a high tone, which just urged them to move.

Kageyama came back from his sudden pose, coughing up water also.

They both were.

 _Greeeat_.

Just how they wanted to start their trip.

After a few minutes, the two idiots gathered at the edge of the dock, sitting in silence for at short time, Hinata was the first to break it.

"Why did you throw me in the water, my nose is still burning!" He pouted, Kageyama only looked at him before turning away,  "Reasons. I don't know. " 

The water lightly splashed up against their legs, another pause. 

"Are you ready, now?" Daichi and Suga interrupted, the two dense motherfluffers looked at each other, shrugging and jumping up to the boat. Of course Hinata led because he knew the exact boat.

"So, do both of you want to tube, one of you first, or should we start with just the boat?" Sawamura asked when he reached the boat, noticing how Hinata and Kageyama were already on the tube in life jackets and in a position where they were side by side. In the position they were in, one of their hips was under the others, so they were constantly shifting to make themselves comfortable being on top.

He chuckled, "I already see you decision, thumbs up for faster, thumbs down for slower, and if you wipe out, don't worry we will come and get you, Suga has been waving that flag for wipe outs for years."

"Correction, a year, but I will be watching closely." Suga smiled gently, hooking himself to a life jacket before stepping in the boat, taking a bright, neon orange flag in his hand. "Good luck! Two always wipe out."

"What's this 'wipe out'?" Kageyama asked, squinting, everyone of them gasped.

The world stopped.

 _Time_ could have stopped then.

"You've never wiped out?!" Hinata screamed, surprised.

"Well obviously, dumbass." Kageyama snapped, he took a deep breath, "Now what is it?" 

"Oh well, it's just when either the tube flips over or one of you fall off. Don't worry if you cling on you should be fine!" Suga reassured, Daichi started the boat, going slowly to the lake before making sure everything was still tied and now here was the fun.

"LETS GO THE FASTEST SPEED ON YOUR BOAT!" Hinata exclaimed with his little hype attitude.

"Woah woah, let's get Kageyama used to going on the tube first Hinata, but we will make it there, don't worry." Daichi winked, "Right Koushi?" 

They were definitely planning a wipe out, Kageyama felt it.

The black and orange speed boat started, it was sort of slow at first, just tossing them lightly to the side of the boat's waves. Eventually both of them were doing thumbs up, and Daichi started going faster and faster and they were being completely thrown to the middle of the lake away from the boat.

Hinata yelled at Kageyama to get his attention and asked to go faster and Kageyama thought that it was dangerous at this speed.

Yet he nodded anyway.

The legendary Sawamura Daichi speeded up more after seeing more thumbs up, and once they were back in the waves, the next time they flew, 

They  _flew._

Kageyama rolled right into the water when his hands slipped and rolled face front right, while Hinata skidded on the water right after him before falling in.

His nose  _burned like hell itself._ Kageyama was above water again in the waves, frantically looking around for a small orange fluff ball, finding his friend laughing and holding up what he knew was a high five. 

They smacked hands and ended up laughing together, Daichi kept his promise when he came back for them, laying out a little step for them to climb onto the boat with. The seats were black with orange strip up the side.

_He really is prideful of Karasuno._

Hinata looked at Kageyama's smile again, it was so happy, it was light.

This made him smile, but his was added with blush. "See, Kageyama, I told you it'd be fun." 

The boy said it lightly, yet Kageyama still responded with something he would usually never do, a  _hug._

The 'light' blush deepened to the point Hinata felt himself blow a fuse, "gWAAAH!" 

Everyone laughed except Hinata, who was still recovering, but after a few more rounds and a few more wipe outs, they were finished for the day.

The group was silent on the way home, just listening to music while they sat in their thoughts. It was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama and Hinata had to walk from the gym to home, it was their turning point where they split. 

"Thanks Hinata, that was a lot of fun." The raven haired setter blushed, rubbing his neck, "I...I'd like to go another time." It felt weird for some reason.

"You're welcome Kags! But also thanks, not that Mom and Dad back there aren't fun and cool but I'm usually a bit lonely." The orange puff ball beamed as always, they faceD each other, pause.

_Golden silence._

_Any term to describe how perfect this night was, but it just seemed to get better._

"I enjoyed being with you today." Hinata finished, he didn't know if it was just him or if the blue eyes he kept staring at wereasonable coming closer.

The answer was final when both of them felt their breaths on each others lips.

Kageyama closed the gap between them, his coarse lips on the plushy pink ones of Hinata.

They could only ever belong to Hinata.

The kiss wasn't needy, desperate, or really any want. It was soft and light, but it still lighted them both up like a match to gasoline.

When the two broke, they realized something important,

Something they would need to know for the rest of the night at least,

_They forgot their bags at the lake._

And now they were running back to the gym,

**_Those dense motherfluffers._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this cute little fanfic! I sure enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
